


Destino inviolato

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Prossimo alla morte, Cedric vorrebbe ripensare a tutta la sua vita. Eppure in quell’attimo, riesce solo a pensare alla ragazza che gli ha negato il suo tempo, e che gli ha precluso un futuro che lui è ormai destinato a non avere.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 3





	Destino inviolato

**_ Destino Inviolato _ **

_Non sapevo che cosa ci facessi lì. Sapevo solo che quella era la fine. Non era una percezione chiara, era più che altro un presentimento._

_La mia vista si oscurò, senza che chiudessi gli occhi. Era il nero a circondarmi, ad avvolgermi con i suoi oscuri presagi di morte. Il nero dei mantelli, il nero di quelle lapidi alla pallida ombra di una luna che andava pian piano sparendo._

_Avevo pochi attimi. Vidi un lampo verde, a spezzare quasi piacevolmente l’oscurità. E in quella frazione di secondo, il suo viso inondò la mia mente..._

Si stava preparando per il ballo del Ceppo. Sbuffò davanti allo specchio, tentando di sistemarsi i vestiti come meglio poteva.

La verità era che non aveva la minima voglia di andare al ballo.

Era stanco di quella vita, stanco di quel torneo, stanco della superficialità che regnava intorno a lui. E Cho non lo aiutava per niente. Era certo che la ragazza lo amasse, ma non avrebbe davvero saputo dire se fosse innamorata più di lui o del fatto di _stare_ con lui. C’erano volte in cui gli sembrava che, quando erano insieme, lei si guardasse intorno, per essere certa che tutti avessero gli occhi puntati su loro due.

Cedric le voleva bene, ma non era certo di quanto a lungo avrebbe sopportato questa situazione. In quel momento più che mai, sentiva il bisogno di una persona diversa, qualcuno di forte, in grado di sostenerlo e di fargli notare i suoi errori se era necessario.

Quando fu pronto, si diresse svogliatamente verso la Sala Grande. Cho era lì ad attenderlo, bellissima, come sempre. Gli piacque il suo vestito, particolare esattamente come solo lei sapeva esserlo. Le sorrise apertamente, riuscendo a nascondere la confusione che provava nei suoi confronti.

Aprirono le danze, ma Cedric aveva voglia di tutto fuorché di festeggiare.

*****

Erano passate delle ore. Si rendeva a malapena conto del tempo che passava. Aveva accompagnato Cho al suo dormitorio qualche minuto prima, ma non se la sentiva ancora di andare a dormire. C’erano troppe ombre a perseguitarlo, e l’ultima cosa che voleva era fomentarle con la fiamma della solitudine.

Sapeva che cosa voleva fare. E sebbene l’occasione non gli sembrasse la più adatta, si diresse di soppiatto verso l’androne, assicurandosi di non farsi vedere da nessuno, e scivolò fuori.

Inspirò profondamente, godendosi quell’aria resa pura dal gelo circostante. Si sentiva libero da ogni oppressione in quel momento, libero dal passato, dal presente e dal futuro, come se fosse sospeso nel tempo.

Pigramente, si diresse verso la Foresta Proibita, l’unico luogo di Hogwarts che non lo facesse sentire artefatto.

Camminò finché non giunse in un luogo, poco oltre i confini dei fitti alberi, casa delle creature che con il tempo Cedric aveva imparato a rispettare.

I Thestral.

In vita sua, non aveva mai visto animale più brutto di quello. Eppure, nel loro aspetto sgraziato, racchiudevano dei significati ben più profondi, incomprensibili alla maggior parte del mondo, ma che lui riusciva perfettamente a scorgere.

Erano dei paria, evitati al punto tale da diventare invisibili per coloro che non avessero prima visto qualcosa di ben più terribile. La morte. 

Prese ad accarezzarli, cercando di non pensare a nulla, quando un rumore di passi alle sue spalle lo fece irrigidire. Lesto prese la bacchetta dalla tasca, voltandosi con uno scatto quasi felino. Sospirò quando vide Hermione Granger, irrigidita alla vista del ragazzo con la bacchetta sguainata.

“Ah... sei tu” disse. Lei alzò lentamente un sopracciglio.

“E chi pensavi che fosse? Qualche Mangiamorte in persona?” rispose acidamente. Cedric socchiuse gli occhi.

“Di questi tempi, direi che tutto è possibile” commentò. Stettero in silenzio per qualche minuto, e il ragazzo ne approfittò per osservare la Grifondoro. Era buio nella foresta, ma alla fioca luce della bacchetta di lei gli parve che avesse il volto rigato dalle lacrime. Quando Hermione si accorse che lui la stava guardando, abbassò gli occhi, infastidita.

“Qualche problema?” le chiese lui, con tono più pacato rispetto a prima. La ragazza scosse la testa.

“Niente di trascendentale, non ti preoccupare” rispose, piatta. “Tu piuttosto, che cosa ci fai qui?” il ragazzo le sorrise.

“Potrei farti la stessa domanda” le fece notare, ma lei tacque, aspettandosi una risposta “Avevo bisogno di riflettere. E sono venuto a trovare i Thestral. La trovo una cosa abbastanza rilassante” mentre parlava, cominciò ad accarezzarne uno, ed Hermione strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Ci sono i Thestral qui nella Foresta Proibita?” domandò, con un filo di voce. Cedric sorrise.

“Oh sì. Ogni tanto si arrischiano ad andare più vicino ad Hogwarts... ma tanto sono in pochi ad accorgersene” le spiegò. Hermione tentennava, ma la curiosità prevalse su di lei.

“Tu quindi... li puoi vedere?” vide il Tassorosso incupirsi, e si maledisse per quello che aveva appena detto.

“Teoricamente io non lo ricordo, ma... mia madre è morta mettendomi al mondo” mormorò. La ragazza s’intenerì, e si avvicinò a lui.

“Mi dispiace” disse. Cedric scosse le spalle.

“Non ti preoccupare... è una cosa con cui ho imparato a convivere” le rispose, fingendo che davvero la cosa non gli importasse. Cambiò agilmente discorso “Io ti ho detto che cosa ci faccio qui. Come minimo potresti dirmelo anche tu” Hermione abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

“Noiosissimi problemi con un mio amico. Niente che ti possa interessare”

“Weasley o Potter?” chiese lui, ricordando di aver visto spesso i tre insieme, sia a scuola che alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch. La ragazza ridacchiò.

“Ron” rispose, facendo una smorfia nel pronunciare il suo nome. Cedric ne fu colpito. Non tanto per la sua ammissione, ma per quello che traspariva dal suo volto. Rabbia, indignazione, e quell’espressione al nome di Weasley... scosse la testa, pensando che quelli non erano affari che lo riguardassero.

“Ti va di parlarne?” le chiese comunque, ma lei scosse le spalle.

“Non ha importanza. Devo solo smaltire un po’ di nervosismo” sorrise di nuovo, stavolta più apertamente. Si avvicinò ulteriormente, fissando un punto a mezz’aria dove supponeva ci dovessero essere i Thestral. Cedric ne fu sorpreso. La maggior parte delle persone, una volta preso atto della loro esistenza, si limitava ad ignorarli. Spesso aveva tentato di convincere Cho a seguirlo nella foresta, ma con tono razionale la ragazza aveva sempre ribattuto che non aveva senso che la portasse a guardare qualcosa che lei non avrebbe potuto vedere. E fino a quel momento, Cedric aveva pensato che tutto sommato la ragazza avesse ragione.

Hermione Granger invece stava lì, assorta, guardano sognante, e con la mente che vagava chissà dove.

“Credi... credi che potrei accarezzarlo?” gli chiese, sentendosi un po’ sciocca a fargli quella domanda. Cedric diede una pacca al Thestral che gli stava accanto, e lo spinse dolcemente vicino alla ragazza. Dopodiché si mise dietro di lei, prendendola una mano. Gli parve di percepire un fremito, ma non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Lentamente mosse la mano insieme a quella di lei, fino a raggiungere l’animale, che attendeva paziente. Hermione fece un piccolo salto per la sorpresa, ma dopo aver preso confidenza con la pelle di quella bestia invisibile, cominciò ad accarezzarlo con più decisione.

“Non mi aspettavo che fosse così... ecco, ruvido” dichiarò, facendo scoppiare a ridere Cerdric.

“Hai immaginato spesso che sensazione desse la pelle di un Thestral?” la schernì. Lei sospirò.

“Hai capito cosa intendevo” disse, non dando il minimo peso alle parole del ragazzo.

Passarono i minuti, che a Cedric parvero essere un’infinità, prima che la Grifondoro decidesse che per quella sera ne aveva avuto abbastanza di accarezzare l’animale. Si voltò verso di lui, con il volto illuminato.

“Ti ringrazio. Stasera mi ci voleva proprio qualcosa di... diverso” gli disse, con riconoscenza. Cedric fece un gesto con la mano, come a dire che lui non aveva fatto niente.

Ed era così. Era stato tutto così fluido, così naturale... come se quei due negli ultimi anni non avessero fatto altro che passare le notti nella Foresta Proibita, mentre in realtà si conoscevano appena.

Si avviarono nuovamente verso il castello. Per infrangere quel silenzio, Cedric riportò la discussione al motivo che aveva spinto Hermione a inoltrarsi nella foresta, quella notte.

“E così... Weasley” esordì, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. “È il tuo ragazzo?” lei arrossì violentemente alla domanda.

“No” rispose, in modo troppo timido per i suoi standard “Te l’ho detto, è solo un amico” specificò, non limando affatto il ghigno sul volto del Tassorosso.

“Capisco. E allora perché te la sei presa in questo modo con lui?” Hermione sollevò appena un sopracciglio.

“Avercela con un ragazzo non significa automaticamente che sia il mio ragazzo” fu la sua enigmatica risposta, poi sbuffò “Sbagliano anche gli amici” gli fece notare. Cedric annuì, come se avesse capito perfettamente quello che intendeva dire. “E tu... hai detto che dovevi riflettere. Qualcosa in particolare?” cercò di sviare l’attenzione da sé.

“Cho... il Torneo... diciamo che ho abbastanza cose a cui pensare in questo periodo” rispose lui, evasivamente. Hermione parve dubbiosa.

“Davvero? Perché a vederti da fuori non sembri avere tutti questi problemi.” Gli fece notare. Cedric fece un verso di stizza.

“Lo so. Non sembra mai a nessuno. Perché Cedric Diggory è il campione della scuola, partecipa al Torneo Tremaghi, ha una ragazza e quindi è felice per forza, o mi sbaglio?” ironizzò, facendo arrossire la ragazza.

“Mi dispiace, io non volevo dire che...” lui la zittì con un gesto della mano.

“Non ti preoccupare. Me lo sento dire spesso che dovrei essere il ragazzo più felice della Terra” continuarono a camminare, ma lui si era chiuso nel suo mutismo.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché qualcuno lo vedesse davvero, perché qualcuno riuscisse a superare l’involucro e scoprisse che in lui c’era molto di più di quello che dava a vedere.

Arrivarono nella Sala Grande, fingendo di essere sempre stati lì. I ragazzi cominciavano ad essere stanchi, e a tornare nei rispettivi dormitori, e i due fecero altrettanto.

“Sarà meglio che vada ora. Gli altri... beh, si staranno domandando dove sia finita” disse Hermione al ragazzo, il quale annuì automaticamente. “Ho trovato... ecco, piacevole stare con te stasera. Grazie” aggiunse, e senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, corse via verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

Cedric rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi un sorriso gli attraversò il volto. Anche lui era stato bene con Hermione, quella sera.

Si avviò verso il proprio dormitorio, continuando a pensare.

Le persone che lo conoscevano da tempo, avevano un’idea ben precisa di lui.

Strafottente, con atteggiamenti da divo, superficiale. Digrignò i denti pensando a come fosse riuscito a dare un’immagine così _sbagliata_ di sé.

Lei invece... Cedric si sorprese a pensare che Hermione potesse essere diversa da tutti gli altri. Diversa dai suoi amici, diversa da Cho...

L’aveva sempre vista come una ragazza che pensava allo studio e a nient’altro, ma quella sera l’aveva stupito. Probabilmente anche lui era stato fuorviato da un’impressione errata, basata solo su quello che vedeva.

Hermione Granger... ci avrebbe pensato su.

****

Nelle settimane successive, si sentì decisamente ridicolo.

Aveva cominciato a cercare Hermione sempre più spesso, a fingere d’imbattersi in lei per caso, ad andare in biblioteca senza un apparente motivo per farlo.

C’era qualcosa in lei che lo attraeva, in modo sottile. Non era attrazione fisica in sé e per sé, era più che altro... come se non riuscisse a capire la ragazza fino in fondo. Come se in lei ci fosse qualcosa che non dava a vedere, una profondità che la gente che le stava intorno mancava di vedere, ma che a Cedric non era sfuggita.

Era per l’appunto in biblioteca, la stava già osservando da un po’, quando lei alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di lui. Gli sorrise, e gli fece un gesto con la mano. Prendendosi di coraggio, in ragazzo decise allora di avvicinarsi.

“Ciao Cedric” mormorò “Che cosa ci fai qui?” lui finse di offendersi.

“Oh andiamo, cosa credi? Che io non sia tipo da biblioteca?” chiese. Lei alzò un sopracciglio, e attese che lui le dicesse qualcosa di più convincente. Il ragazzo sospirò. “E va bene. Ti stavo cercando” ammise.

“Ora mi hai trovata” dichiarò lei, aspettandosi una spiegazione. Cedric tentennò.

“Hermione... io penso che... ecco, l’altra sera non sia da considerare fine a se stessa. Io penso davvero che possa anche essere successo... beh, qualcosa di _diverso_ ” le disse, confusamente. Lei lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, poi si alzò raccogliendo i suoi libri e le fece cenno di seguirlo. Quando furono fuori dalla biblioteca, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui, con aria stravolta.

“Cedric... io non so davvero che cosa dirti. L’altra sera siamo stati bene, è vero, ma io non penso che significasse qualcosa” disse lentamente, tentando di non farsi fraintendere. Il ragazzo arrossì.

“Perché?” chiese solo. Lei sospirò, portando le mani alle tempie.

“Per Cho, innanzitutto” gli fece notare, al che il Tassorosso fece una smorfia.

“Io voglio bene a Cho, ma lei non è tutto per me. Anzi, non so nemmeno se è _giusta_ per me. Io e lei siamo troppo diversi” Hermione scosse la testa.

“Si può dire che io e te non ci conosciamo nemmeno. Come pretendi di poter cominciare qualcosa, se fino a poche settimane fa non ci rivolgevamo nemmeno la parola?” mormorò, con aria triste. Lui le prese una mano, felice nel vedere che lei non si ritrasse.

“Lo so, Hermione. Ma io penso che pur non conoscendoci, io e te abbiamo qualcosa che ci leghi” prese fiato. “Pensa all’altra sera. Pensa al buio come unico compagno, pensa alla superficialità di tutti gli altri. Tu sei diventata quasi un’ossessione per me, proprio perché io sento che tu non sei come tutte le altre. E che ti sembri anche banale quello che dico, ma non è mia intenzione essere originale. È mia intenzione dirti che io vedo una strada che posso percorrere solo con te. E se tu rifiuti...” fece una breve pausa “Mi condanni alla mediocrità”

“Mi stai dicendo che ti servo? Che hai bisogno di me per essere una persona migliore? Mi dispiace Cedric, ma io mi rifiuto di crederlo. Dici di aver visto qualcosa in me... e pensi che io in te non abbia visto niente? Io ho visto un ragazzo popolare, che ha una ragazza, che ha degli amici, da solo nella Foresta Proibita, con dei Thestral come unica compagnia. Credi davvero che questo non significhi nulla per me?” il ragazzo continuò a fissarla, come incantato dalle sue parole “Credi che io non abbia pensato che quello che ho visto si discosta da chiunque altro io abbia frequentato fino ad oggi?” improvvisamente sciolse la mano dalla sua presa “Io e te eravamo lì perché quando siamo insieme a tutti gli altri ci sentiamo profondamente _sbagliati,_ Cedric. Perché sentiamo che c’è un vuoto intorno a noi, che c’è sempre qualcosa nell’aria che resterà inespresso, perché non c’è nessuno a cui dirlo” a quel punto lui la interruppe.

“Io sono certo che tu mi capiresti. E che io capirei te. Che potremmo dare voce ai pensieri, per una volta” mormorò. Lei gli sorrise, ma era un sorriso malinconico.

“Lo so. So che tu mi capiresti, che le parole forse non servirebbero nemmeno per comprenderci” sospirò “Cedric... Occorre somigliarsi un po' per comprendersi, ma occorre essere un po' differenti per amarsi” concluse, voltandosi per non sostenere il peso del suo sguardo.

“Hermione...” fu l’unica cosa che fu in grado di dire lui, con la voce quasi spezzata, colpita, ferita dalle parole della ragazza.

“Mi dispiace. Ma la tua è un’utopia. Un’utopia meravigliosa, che mi piacerebbe davvero poter vivere. Ma che resterà un’utopia” concluse, sempre dandogli le spalle.

“Che cosa significa questo?” il ragazzo rifiutava di arrendersi alla sua sentenza. Aveva voglia di avvicinarsi, voglia di stringerla, di pregarla. Conscio che quella ragazza non avrebbe dovuto significare nulla per lui. Ma non riusciva a far tacere quella voce dentro di lui che gli diceva che se lei se ne fosse andata in quel momento, lui si sarebbe precluso un futuro diverso da quello a cui era destinato.

“Significa semplicemente che quello che è successo è destinato a rimanere uno scorcio colorato d’irrealtà in mezzo al grigiore di tutti i giorni, Cedric” si voltò finalmente, mostrando al ragazzo il suo volto, rigato da una solitaria e meravigliosa lacrima. Lo guardò solo per un istante, prima di andarsene via, lasciandolo solo, fermo, come se fosse incapace di muoversi.

Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un nuovo inizio, aveva subito un’agonizzante metamorfosi verso la fine.

_Avevo pochi attimi. Vidi un lampo verde, a spezzare quasi piacevolmente l’oscurità. E in quella frazione di secondo, il suo viso inondò la mia mente..._

_Morto. Ero morto._

_Non c’era freddo, non c’era caldo, non c’erano colori, non c’era dolore._

_Solo un immenso vuoto._

_Pensò quasi con ilarità al futuro che avrebbe voluto condividere con Hermione, mentre adesso quel vuoto era il suo unico futuro. L’unica cosa che meritava per aver preso le decisioni giuste nel momento sbagliato, quello che meritava per non aver lottato, ma per aver subito passivamente qualsiasi cosa che l’esistenza gli offrisse._

_Chiuse gli occhi, avvolgendosi nel suo trapasso inglorioso, degno erede di una vita vile._

_Era felice di aver almeno vissuto una notte nella speranza, prima che quelle speranze gli fossero portate via, sia da Hermione che dalla morte._

_Un unico rimpianto. Non sapere come sarebbe stato._

_“Ora siamo diversi. Tu sei viva, e io sono morto. Ti posso amare quanto voglio adesso” pensò, prima di assopirsi in un sonno etereo._

**E piove [...] su la favola bella, che ieri t’illuse, che oggi m’illude, o Ermione***


End file.
